Can't resist you
by digger12
Summary: Sam and Freddie break up. Carly admits her feelings for Freddie. Carly/Freddie, Sam/Brad
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Pov

Sad, sad and lonely is how I felt. Even how she found away to make me seem like a wimp. My lover well should i say ex lover Sam Puckett just broke up with me. Her answer was that she had always hated me and that it wouldn't change right after I told her that i was in love with her.

_Flashback_

_"Hey baby" Sam called. _

_"Hey babe, umm...i got somethin to tell you." I said. _

_"What is it?" she asked. _

_"I love you" I said. Her whole facial expression fell to sadness. _

_"Well Freddie I had something to say to...we can't work out. I still hate you, I thought dating you would fix it but you were right at the Lock-in I was in love with Brad. I still hate you and nothing can change that." she said trying to comfort me._

_End Flashback_

I don't know what happened after that, I felt my legs moving but I had no destination. I just went where my legs took me.

When realization hit me I was inside the Groovy Smoothie looking at T-Bo asking me what I wanted to order. I got a Blueberry Banana Blitz and walked to my table. My mind wondering around.

"_I should go talk to carly" _I thought to myself

**Carlys Room**

I walk in Carlys room to see her crying a storm. "Carly what happened?" I ask. She didn't answer she just kept crying. "CARLY!" I yelled.

"Freddie I'm sorry...Sam's my bestfriend but I have to say it...I love you." she broke

I am left speakless

**A/N: Like? Dislike? Review give me some suggestions..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlys Pov

Well I did it I told Freddie that I love him, and he looks sad, maybe even mad. "Freddie whats wrong?" I asked. "Me and Sam just broke up, I don't know how to react to that...Carly I don't feel the same about you. I'm sorry." he said.

That did it...he rejected me...is this how he felt with me? "Freddie why did Sam break up with you" I asked. When I asked his face fell to hurt. He didn't answer he just sat down on the ice cream sandwhich couch.

"Feddie? Are you ok? Please tell me what happened." I pressed. "I don't want to talk about it. Is it ok if i crash on your couch, I really don't feel like going home." he asked his voice dripping of hurt.

"Sure...just check with Spencer...what about your mom? I asked just remembering his mom. "She's going to be working all night and won't get home until 10." he responded "Oh...Oh ok. well goodnight" I called while he was walking down stairs. I chucked remembering Spencer when he thought Sam hated the word stairs, he responded so I went downstairs to see what was going on.

I walk down to the third step and I can hear soft cries and they sound like Freddie. "Freddie please talk to me." I pleaded but he just kept crying. He finally gives me eye contact and kisses me. It was a wet teary kiss but a kiss all the same.

He pulled away and finally said "Goodnight Carly". I walked up stairs thinking about the kiss.

It felt like sparks flew.

_I need to talk to Sam. I thought to myself._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Freddie Pov

Ugh last night was the worst. Hold on last night...what happened last night? Holy shit I kissed Carly, my ex's bestfriend. Why am I so stupid? I look over to see Spencer making breakfast. "Hey Spence I gotta ask you something" I say trying to get his attention but he never turned around so just to test him I go to his room and got his fencing sword.

"Spencer!" I yell throwing the sword at his back. It bearly misses but I get his attention. "Sam breakfast is almost ov-" he stopped when he saw it was me. "Freddie why'd you throw a sword at me?" he ask a little angry. "I missed I have better aim than you think ya know" I laugh. Spencer looks at me with his "angry face" which only made me laugh more. "Where's Carly?" I asked because she usually beats me awake. Key word "USUALLY". Spencer looked at me turned back around then thought about it. "She went to see Sam. She also said that you need to stay here." he pointed. I look at him and turn on the T.V.

Carly Pov

I'm almost at the meeting place.

_Flashback_

_"Sam we need to talk about Freddie"_

_"What for? He's gonna be fine."_

_"No Sam he's pretty torn and we need to talk in private."_

_"Ok fine. Meet me at my house at 10 am, i'll be awake."_

_"OK bye"._

_End Flashback_

Yes Sams place is the meeting place. Her mom won't be home so might as well. I walk to her door and knock. "Come in" I hear her shout. "Well here goes nothing." I say to myself and open the door.

"Hey Carls what do we need to talk about?" she asks shyly. "Why did you break up with Freddie?" I ask nearly screaming it. "Keep it down" a voice in the back says. It sounded like a guy. "Sam whose in the back?" I asked curious. "Carly i'm in love with Brad and that was Brad we went all the way last night." she said smiling.

"Sam if you loved Brad why did you dated Freddie?" I asked still in shock. "I don't know I just did. It was unexpected then Brad told me his feelings and so me and Brad started dating behind everyones back." she said super fast. But I still heard. "You hurt him. Sam you broke his heart." I say with anger.

"You did the same everytime you regected him. So what makes you any differant?" she yells. "You cheated on him Sam! I mean i've done alot of horrible things but you cheated on him Sam. I wouldn't have done that no matter how bad I wanted someone" I screamed. "Thats why you break up with them Carly. All you are is an attention whore" she points at the door "get out and please leave me alone". A little hurt I walk out the door.

Sam Pov

Ugh who is she to say that. She's such an attention whore. I didn't hurt him that much, she's hurt him way more than me. I look over and see Brad standing in the hallway. "Come here babe, I can fix that" he said with that brilliant smile. I smile and walk over to him. We go in my room and shut the door.

Carlys House

Freddie Pov

"Spencer this sausage is delicious. and the eggs even better." I say not lying. "Ok Freddie what do you want your sucking way to much." he says bluntly. "But im not lying, i'm being honest this is good dude" I laugh. The door opens revealing Carly.

"Hey Carls want some good breakfast." I ask smiling. "No im not hungry" she said and walked upstairs. "I should check on her" I say and walk after her.

I walk up to the iCarly Studio and see Carly angrily slamming a hammer on the car. I wonder how was she able to pick that damn thing up?

"Hey Carls whats wrong?" I ask. "Freddie promise you won't get mad, but Sam had been cheating on you with Brad and they went all the way last night" she said sadly. "Carly I know Sam and she wouldn't have done that. She wouldn't hurt me. Would she?" I say in a mass of confusion.

"Freddie? Freddie? FREDDIE?" she's calling my name.

All that saw was black. It consumed me. What the hell is going on.

_Where am I?_

**A/N: So how'd ya like it. Give me soe suggestions. bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It feels like it's been forever since I last posted.**

Chapter 4

Freddie Pov

_Black, dark, empty. I'm all alone. Nothing to fight for. Where am I? This place seems nice. Quiet empty. Why? Why would she do that to me?_

_Carly's lying. Sam wouldn't do that to me...she's jealous of what we had._

_There's no light_

"Hello Freddie"

"AHHHH!" I screamed

The darkness subsided and showed light. _Where am I? "Your in your mind...deep within it." the voice said. _"How did I get here? Who are you?" I screamed_. _"All we be answered in a short time. Give me a minute." the voice got closer. The voice is getting closer. It sounds like me. I look over to see me. But it's not me. The face was pale and worn out, stressed, with bags under his eyes. The cloths were the exact ones i'm wearing but torn up and worn. The shoes were the same also but destroyed. I looked at the other me with suprise. "What happened to you?" I asked a little scared. "What happened is you went into a panic attack. Your inside of your mind, like your sleeping." he said. "So I'm dreaming this whole thing" I asked. "No exactly I am you but I'm you from stress. Your trying to empress everyone and keep everyone happy is taking a toll on you. You can't see it yet but I know you feel it. Stressed, worn out, tired, and used. You know what Carly said was true deep down. You also know that Carly wouldn't lie to you about that." he glared. His voice getting older, sounding more like an old man everytime. His hair was turning gray as well and his body was turning old. This isn't a dream it's a nightmare. A sick nightmare. "You see it. Don't you? You need not to be afraid..." he breathed. I looked at the body getting older and older. "What do I need to do?" I studdered terrified of what is happening.

"Look inside yourself. The answers there." he pointed at my heart. "Time you start making your own dicisions." He takes his hand and points up, atleast I think it's up. Look up to see a light, then back at me, I was turning into dust. I gave him a small smile, while he gave me a big smile and waved. He crumbled into dust right in front of me.

Then everything goes dark again.

Carly Pov

I've trying to call Sam all day. The doctor said "Freddie had a panic attack and blacked out." His words are still running through my mind. _"Sam wouldn't hurt me." _Thats all I could think of. Finally Sam called backed.

"Carles what happened?" she screamed.

"Freddie's in the hospital" I peep.

"He's WHAT? I'll be there in 5 minutes" she yelled and hung up.

She must be getting a ride with Brad because it would take her and hour to get her on foot. The doctor said I could see Freddie, but I didn't want to because I was too scared. I need to see my friend and my love. I have to suck it up. So I walk to the door and open it. Freddie is up whatching T.V. Wait...Freddie's up! "Freddie!" I cried running to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Shay whats up?" he laughed. I get a text.

**Sam: On the elevator be there in 20 sec.**

**Me: Freddie's awake.**

**Sam: OK**

I look at him. Lost in his eyes. How come I never saw his this way. I'm so stupid to have dated those other guy's. They hurt me and one cheated on me. What was I thinking? "Sam's coming" I manage to let out. His face dropped but then he smiled. "Ok, we need to talk all of us" he beamed.

_Remember my own dicisions. My life. No one can take it_

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**


End file.
